Marvel vs DC part 2
by Longest name ever
Summary: **Sorry for the long wait! There was documentary problems as well as fucking homework so I have to post whatever I have written.** After DC became controlled by Loki, Marvel's heroes has to deal with a crazy problem like an arguement


**Previously,**

When the Justice League finds out that Spiderman and Deadpool got into their world, they were going to help them return to their world when they were distracted by the Joker and Loki hypnotized the Justice League. Now, Spiderman and (maybe) Deadpool must try to find a way to stop the mind-controlled Justice League from killing them. But first, they must escape.

**Gotham: 4:00 pm**

"Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit." Spiderman said as Superman ripped open the stop sign from Batman as Cyborg prepares to shoot Spiderman and Deadpool with a machine gun and rockets. Without coming up with a plan, they both started running but in different ways. As Spiderman hopped on top of a building, Deadpool started for his boat. Unfortunately for Deadpool, the Flash caught up with him and Green Lantern created a crane to get Deadpool. When Spiderman saw this happening, he couldn't resist saving Deadpool. _A hero is a hero, not a fighter._

Spiderman shot Green Lantern and Flash in the face with his web and made a swing to grab Deadpool by his hip. As Flash recovers, he saw Spiderman and Deadpool getting away. As he starts running towards them, Spiderman sensed Flash but couldn't do anything to stop him, but Deadpool did. He got out his gun and started shooting. "Deadpool! It's not a time for killing! They are still our friends!" Spiderman scolded.

"Then I will have to shoot you, Spiderman." Deadpool replied as Spiderman immediately drops him. Lucky for Deadpool, he landed on a top of a building. As Deadpool watches Spiderman sling buildings with his web, he sees the Flash running after him without noticing Deadpool. "Pity, it looks like I'm alone again." As he walks to jump to another building, he notices something glowing at his boat. Instead of trying to stop the bad guys himself, he makes a run to his boat. While he was in middle of the street, he could hear Spiderman coming. Alarmed, Deadpool broke a window to a car and jumped in. As Spiderman and Flash zoomed by, Deadpool hid underneath a blanket he found. Later, Deadpool connected the wires to the car and scrolled off to the deck.

Before he reaches the dock, he stopped by at a nearby fast food restaurant and drank his soda. Ignoring the employee's doubts to serve food during a dangerous event, he finally offered to give him food when Deadpool shows him a bag full of money and defensive weapons and armor.

As Deadpool reached for the dock, he quickly used the box to open a portal and drove the ship inside it.

**Marvel**

**New York City: 5:00**

Captain America and Hawkeye practiced their fighting skills by destroying combat robots. As Captain America throws his shield at the robots, Hawkeye shoots explosive arrows at them.

"I miss Spiderman. He was our youngest member in our team." Hawkeye shoots an arrow that traps the nearby robots with a net. "Don't worry Hawk. He'll return soon." Captain America said as they hear a thump on the ship.

When the two of them run to the top of the ship, Nick Fury had his guns. Deadpool was on top of the ship. Hawkeye shoots the same type of arrow to trap Deadpool. "Why are you here, Deadpool?" Nick Fury said.

"Relax, you fags. I only came here to escape danger from another dimension." Nick, Hawkeye and Captain America looked shocked but confused. "Another dimension?" Captain America asked. "If you were in another dimension, then you must know where Spidey is."

"That's right. He was in the same dimension with me, but he's busy running away from this fast guy." Hulk jumped up on the ship and grabbed Deadpool. Nick looked up at Hulk and said, "Hulk, Deadpool is telling us the information we need about Spidey."

"Spidey gone? Hulk wants information!" Deadpool looked stressed since Hulk looked like he was going to do something bad. "Anyways," Deadpool continued. "There's another team of heroes that was going to help me but some horny guy changed them all. Now they're all after us both." Hulk turned Deadpool to him. "How to get there?" Captain America translated. "Hulk wants to know how to get to the dimension Spiderman is in."

"Simple. You just have to use this box." Deadpool showed them a magical box. "Want me to take you there?" Everyone looked at Nick Fury. "Not unless you tell us who are we fighting and what are their powers. There may be some that are stronger than us." Deadpool described every hero that got hypnotized by Loki. When he was finished with Superman, everyone looked surprised "Finally, there is one person who has the same ability like Hawkeye." Hawkeye stared at his bow. "This person will be difficult to me." Nick Fury looked at his crew. "The archer will not be that difficult, but the multi-powered man would. We can't handle them on our own. We must call all for our heroes and tell them to meet us here." The three heroes went off to call the others. When Deadpool moved to call them, Nick Fury stopped him. "Where do you think you're going? You left Spiderman in the dimension."

"I didn't mean to. I only came here to send a message to everyone. Look nigga, I'm trying to become the good guy here. I'm not going to kidnap any piece of shit or steal anything here. No one wants me to help you guys. Please, just let me help you guys just for once." Deadpool pulled out all of his weapons and put them on the floor. Nick Fury watched him do so. "Look, Fury, I promise not to hurt anyone on your team. Pinky promise?" Nick thought about Deadpool's weapons and thought of Deadpool's records. His records seemed bad but not too bad. His weapons looked good enough to defeat Batman and Nightwing, whom Deadpool mentioned, but Fury thought of one thing: Will Deadpool keep his promise? Fury wasn't too sure. Finally he said, "Alright, you can join my team only if you follow my orders and that others trust you." Deadpool gestured for a pinky promise so Nick Fury gave him a pinky promise. Soon, the others returned with every Marvel heroes they can find. Just before Nick was going to start a meeting, Hulk brought in the Joker. "Hulk find clown at bank!" he said as he throws him down. "I also found this sexy woman at a warehouse." Cyclops said as he put Harley Quinn down. The Joker tried to attack Hulk but he was too strong for Joker. Hulk picked up Joker and shouted, "Hulk angry!" Nick Fury signaled Hulk not to kill the Joker.

"Let's just ask the two of them this: Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Mr. J got me here!" Harley squealed. "He wanted to catch that asshole that got to our world!" Joker glared at Harley so she stopped. Black widow caught sight of Deadpool. "What is he doing here? He doesn't belong to our team." Nick looked at her. "He has the skills to outmatch the two people you are going to fight." He turned to everyone that joined.

"Heroes, we have a mission. Loki has turned to another dimension full of heroes. Spiderman is in that world and is currently trying to run away from the heroes, whom Loki turned into villains. Each one of you has the ability to outmatch them but there are some heroes that can outmatch you. As Deadpool described-" Everyone's eyes turned to Deadpool. "-there is a man who has many powers." Everyone, except those who already knew, looked surprised.

"That means he can outmatch all of us?" Iron Man asked. "No. Hulk is as strong as him. He just has to handle the heat." Hulk became angrier than usual. "Hulk wants victory!" Nick gestured Deadpool to open the portal. "Deadpool is here to help us. By the way, those heroes will go for the kill." Soon, everyone stepped into the portal. Deadpool prayed that he will not get killed by Superman.

**DC**

**Gotham: 6:30 pm**

Everyone landed on the port. As everyone looked up, they saw fire and helicopters on Gotham. No one had time to waste so they all rushed to the city when they see Spiderman. His costume was ruined and he looked like he been in war with the heroes. Hulk quickly jumped and grabbed Spiderman. Just then, an electric arrow hit him but didn't affect him. Hawkeye looked where the arrow came from. Green Arrow became a sniper beyond Superman and Shazam, who was destroying buildings and people, who was screaming as they run. Hawkeye meant to shoot a net arrow but shot an explosive arrow at Green Arrow. Soon, he got his attention. Thor threw a hammer at Flash. Flash dodged it but never knew that the hammer was eventually was going to come back so he was hit and looked stunned. "Got one down!" Thor said as he faces another enemy, which was Green Lantern. Captain America threw his shield at Shazam and hit him. As Captain America moves to finish him, he was hit by a shield thrown by Wonder Woman. When he recovers, Wonder Woman lashes her rope at him. Quickly, He blocked it with his shield. Storm rises up and creates a storm to hit Cyborg but he dodged the lighting Storm gave out. He blasts his rockets at Storm. When Storm dodged it, the rockets hit Starlord, who just came in to help. Soon, StarLord and Iron Man stomped on the ground to stop Cyborg.

Green Lantern looked frustrated that his friend is down so he created a giant hammer and armor just to insult Thor with his ability. Green Lantern charged for Thor as Thor dodged the strike. Thor charged forward and broke the armor but Green Lantern created lots of aircrafts and exploded them all on Thor as Thor went down. Captain America and Wonder woman fought each other with their shield but Wonder Woman won since she has a rope. Hulk angrily smashed Superman. Hulk picked up Superman and punched him as he blew into the air but Superman recovered in the air and zoomed towards Hulk to slam him down. Storm, StarLord and Iron Man faced against Cyborg. First, StarLord blasted Cyborg with his gun. It was a failure when Cyborg blocked it. Iron Man used his laser beam to hit Cyborg but Cyborg had his own laser beam ready. As Iron Man struggled to beat Cyborg, Green Lantern picked him up and threw him to Hulk as he was blasted back with Iron Man. Superman tackled Storm and smashed her to the bank. Deadpool watched it all happen. The team was losing. As the heroes went down, Batman and Nightwing cornered Deadpool. Nightwing charged to hit Deadpool but Deadpool shot him. _Oh shit._ When Nightwing dropped dead, Batman went after him. Deadpool knew how to fight but Batman knew better. He kicked Deadpool to the shore and Deadpool lost. As Batman threw in a bomb, Hulk grabbed Deadpool and went with the others to retreat.

However, Hawkeye never went with the team. He decided to retreat, stealing a motorcycle, to a far place so that he can find a way to stop Green Arrow himself.

**Marvel**

**NYC: 6:45 pm**

Everyone groaned as they went back through the portal. Iron Man's suit broke, Deadpool's regretting the time he killed Nightwing, and Spiderman had to fix his suit, get a first aid kit and get clean. Everyone but Nick, who had just walked out, was hurt by the attack. Nick looked around, unhappily, on the team. No one noticed who missing until Star-Lord asked where Hawkeye is so he can borrow an electric arrow to help Iron Man.

"I didn't see him." Storm said. "But I'll help." Star-Lord and Storm looked above and around the group but never found him. As Hulk sat down, Spiderman noticed an arrow on his back. Spiderman opened it and as he read the note, he was stunned. "Guys, Hawk's not here because he didn't want to. He's busy trying to find the place that other arrow dude keep his stuff."

"That's the stupidest idea Clint ever came up." Captain America said. "He doesn't know that the place must be out of the city." Nick Fury was angry now. "How can you fucking beat a team of heroes without thinking?" Everyone was silent but Iron Man, who spoke up. "Nick, we knew what we were doing. It was the heroes that were too strong." Nick stared at Iron Man. "It doesn't matter! There was a way to stop them." There was a click. Punisher had his gun pointed at Nick's head. "'It doesn't matter'. What are you, some fucking nigga who is into some winning bullshit?" Everyone looked at Punisher. He's been scary but no one seen Nick scared before. Nick looked a bit scared but he looked furious. Nick took out his gun and turned to shoot Punisher but he already moved to cover.

Everyone, even the bravest ones, scrambled to avoid getting into the gunfight. Hulk even hid behind the pilot's headquarters. As everyone else hid, Punisher shot to the direction where Nick was as Nick got up with his duel guns and shot where Punisher was. Quickly, Punisher ducked and threw a smoke grenade at Nick. As it exploded on Nick and then Punisher pointed his gun at Nick. Spiderman, who was hiding behind Thor, didn't any deaths so he shot a web-ball in order to stop the blast. Unfortunately, the bullet hit Nick before the web can cover the gun. Blood splattered to the ground and Nick plopped down on the ground.

Nick Fury is now dead. Blood spread all over the floor as the team looked at Nick, frightened by the blood. Spiderman tried to stop the homicide because the friendly-neighborhood Spiderman always does his job. Wolverine took off his mask in mourning. Everyone else with mask took off their masks. Punisher looked at what he done and, for the first time, starts regretting what he done. He moves to run away but Hulk spotted him.

"Hulk smash!"

He jumped towards Punisher and body-slammed him. "Hulk! Stop!" Thor and Spiderman ran over to stop Hulk but Hulk threw Punisher down and jumped down with him.

Punisher fell on a building. As he recovers, Hulk stomped nearby. Thor, Spiderman and Star-Lord went along. Spiderman wrapped Hulk with his web. Thor and Star-Lord both pushed on Hulk but Hulk was too strong for them and went on to Punisher with Spiderman being dragged by him.

*Spiderman's thought*

Okay, so Hulk is going to kill Punisher. So what? He knows that Punisher killed Nick Fury but that doesn't mean anything. I mean, what the fuck? I think Hulk needs anger management.

*Hulk pops up* "Hulk smash!" Oh yeah, I got stop Hulk. Let's see what I can do now…

**Brb, I gonna eat a big-ass lunch. (To be continued)**


End file.
